Tropical Blunder
by Burning Fate
Summary: As a family trip with Gru and the girls comes to an end, Kevin and Agnes fall off of a hill they are climbing up to get to Gru's vehicle. Gru and the others are too tired to see that they are missing and fly home. Can Kevin protect Agnes from the danger of the tropics?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay gorls, it's...time to get to heading home now." Gru said with a yawn, dark circles around his eyes. The three girls and the three minions held themselves up on their feet using one another. Margo and Edith were so tired that they were almost sleep walking to Gru's vehicle. Stuart kept on tripping over Dave's feet, so Dave had to put his arm around his shoulders and sluggishly help him to the flying vehicle. Kevin, the tall minion, and Agnes lagged behind everyone.

Kevin's eyelids were heavy and wanted to close, but he had to watch over little Agnes, and would not let her out of his sight, even though she walked behind him.

"Mukana," he called, meaning 'come on' in minionese. But Agnes couldn't move a single step faster. She felt around for her stuffed unicorn, but she was so tired that she had forgotten that she gave it to Gru for safe keeping.

Gru and the other two girls and minions got into the vehicle. Agnes and Kevin were still walking to it. She was so tired from the long week of camping and hiking and began to fall asleep standing up. Agnes wobbled back and forth as she still climbed up to the vehicle, a steep hill beside her.

Kevin looked back at her, seeing that Agnes kept getting closer and closer to the steep drop off. He ran back to her, but she had fallen over, gasping as it had happened so fast she hadn't even noticed. All she saw was a dim yellow blur above her, then felt arms wrap around her as she rolled down a hill. Agnes fell asleep, either from the tiring trip, or she passed out after rolling down a very steep hill, but someone had protected her from getting hurt.

Her head laid peacefully on Kevin as he laid on the grassy ground, body aching as he looked up, barely seeing the lights of Gru's vehicle as it came off of the ground.

"B-Boss," Kevin said, not being able to yell due to his weak and tired state. Gru on the other hand was too tired to see that one of his girls and Kevin was missing, and started to fly off, thinking they were all there in his plane like contraption. Margo and Edith had fallen asleep in the extra seats and Dave and Stuart both laid back to back on the floor, sleeping.

Kevin watched as the lights moved to the side, then saw Gru's vehicle fly over them. He looked at Agnes, who had fallen asleep on him, and he finally did the same.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this so far! And, the reason why Kevin and the others are not speaking in Spanish is because...they never speak in perfect spanish, so I make up gibberish. Mhm! **


	2. Chapter 2

A ray of light gleamed in Kevin's goggles, forcing him to wake up. He looked around from the ground, lifting his goggles and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sitting up, he saw that Agnes had fallen to his side, still sound fully asleep. Kevin didn't want to wake her.

He looked around, not knowing where he and Agnes had fallen to, and his stomach lightly grumbled.

"Babi nato." He said to himself, meaning it was time to go find food. Being in a tropical forest, near where El Macho's hide out was, it would be very easy for Kevin to find all sorts of things to eat. In some trees there were apples, oranges, and even...

"BANANAS!" Kevin yelled excitedly, staring at the beautiful yellow fruit up in the trees. He ran to the tree and grabbed it, attempting to climb up, but slid back down.

"Ah! Boka nona!" He yelled, meaning stupid tree. Something then kept onto the tree branch under the big bush of bananas. Something little and furry and brown: a monkey. Kevin tried yelling to shoo the monkey away from his bananas, but it just cocked its head in confusion.

Kevin slapped himself in the forehead, and then heard a ruffling noise, quickly looking up and seeing the monkey trying to rip the big batch of bananas from the tree. He yelled and attempted to climb the tree again.

Kevin was so anxious to get those bananas, and soon made it to the branch. He hugged it, wrapping his arms and legs around the branch and moving towards the monkey. Once he was close enough, Kevin pushed himself up to where he was sitting on the branch.

"Shoo! Ola bouque!" He said, meaning get out of here. But the monkey grabbed a hold of the bunch of bananas and tugged them out of the tree, Kevin also grabbing a hold of them. The monkey carried on and pulled the bananas back towards him, but then Kevin did the same. Kevin tugged hard, and the monkey watched, looking back and forth at the bananas and the minion. The monkey let go, making Kevin lose his balance and fall backwards to the ground, landing on some bushes. He held on to the bananas as he rubbed his head, then squinted up at the monkey in the tree and shook his fist.

Kevin also found some grapes as he struggled out of the greenery and picked them. He looked around, finding palm trees, and climbing them to collect the leaves to make himself a backpack. After packing in the grapes and bananas, he strapped the leaf backpack to his back and walked back to where He and Agnes had fallen. But she wasn't there.

"Ah! Nookaba Agnes!?" (Where are you Agnes!?) He dropped his bag and ran around, looking wildly for her. Not too far away, he heard giggling. Kevin ran towards it, soon to see Agnes sitting on the ground. He hid behind some bushes, watching what she was doing. She was handed a little figure made of sticks.

"It's beautiful!" She said, holding it close to her. As Kevin was about to jump out and take Agnes back to their resting place, giant quakes shook him and caused Kevin to fall back. It was almost as if they were footsteps. Kevin got up quickly.

"Goodbye! I hope we see each other again!" Agnes said, waving. Kevin pushed through the bushes, running to Agnes. She turned around, almost surprised to see him.

"Kevin! I found you!" Agnes cheered, hugging the minion. He stared down at her, not knowing really what to do at first.

"I was so worried that I went looking for you, and then I got lost!" Kevin awed as Agnes snuggled her face into him and hugged him tighter. He gave her a pat on the head and hugged back. The moment was ended as a rumbling noise came from the both of them.

Agnes rubbed her stomach. Kevin giggled and waved for Agnes to follow him, as she did. When they got back to their resting place, Kevin told Agnes to wait as he sat down to open his bag. She gasped as she saw her favorite fruit.

"Oh my gosh! Grapes!" She cheered, legs kicking joyfully. Kevin handed her a batch of grapes and pulled himself out a few bananas, sitting back against his backpack and eating them. Agnes popped a grape into her mouth and looked around.

"You know," she said, "it was a little scary waking up in this forest all alone this morning. But I'm glad that you're here to protect me, Kevin." Agnes smiled at him, Kevin nodding in return.

"Ah," Kevin said, swallowing chewed banana, "goodaba?" (Who were you talking to earlier?)

"Oh, Toney! When I got lost this morning, I ran into him. He told me that he's the spirit who protects this forest! He's so nice. And FLUFFY! And purple and orange!" Kevin paused for a moment as he stared at Agnes as if she were crazy, but just shrugged and ate another banana.

"Kevin," Agnes said, "where's daddy and the others?" Kevin threw his banana peel into the bushes, facing back to Agnes.

"Eh, gobagoka?" (Eh, maybe they're home?) Agnes lowered her head.

"Did they...forget about us?" Agnes said, eyes growing big as tears formed. Kevin quickly pushed himself off of the ground, running to Agnes.

"No, no, no! Papa nokala!" (Your father would never forget about you!) Agnes smiled. But then her question made him think. 'Forget about us?' He thought the words over. Would gru ever notice that Kevin was gone? But Kevin's thoughts were interrupted as Agnes had gotten up and threw her arms around him.

"At least I know you won't let anything happen to me." She said. A grumbling noise sounded, this time it was not stomachs growling, but something in the tropical forest. Agnes shrieked, Kevin pushing her behind him as he put one arm around her and the other out as if he was going to stop something.

The ground started to shake, as if giant footsteps stomped towards them, stones on the ground bouncing with each hit. As it got closer and closer to the two, Agnes whined and held Kevin's hand tightly, making Kevin grunt and squeeze hers back.

Trees began to brake and fall over, steps now making Kevin's whole body jump and tingle from the inside out, but then they stopped. Kevin squinted his eyes, waiting for something to move or even jump out at him. Agnes held his hand tighter, closing her eyes and waiting with him. Kevin wasn't going to let anything hurt her.

There was a flash of black and purple from behind some bushes, Kevin watching as it flipped into the air above them and fell behind him. Kevin grabbed Agnes and pulled her to his other side as he began to move back. The creature in front of them now stood up, twitching and extending its hands out, revealing claws.

"Ah, I want my daddy!" Agnes cried out, making Kevin hold her closer. Kevin held her head and turned it away from the creature as it glared at them with red eyes. He stared into them, as the creature did the same to Kevin.

The creature groaned and hunched over, before running at Kevin, him quickly reacting and running away, holding Agnes's hand as they ran down hill. The creature followed from behind on all fours. Kevin started to pick up the pace, but Agnes tripped over some root and had let go of Kevin's hand, falling to the ground.

Kevin stopped, grinding his feet into the ground and forming dust clouds to look back, seeing Agnes on the ground and the creature running up closer. He ran back with no hesitation at all and picked her up, jumping behind a tree as the creature had just pounced to where Agnes had tripped.

Kevin held Agnes to the tree, telling her to hurry up and climb it. With a little help, she made it, but Kevin was still at the bottom, and the creature saw him.

"Come on, Kevin! Hurry!" Agnes said from up in the tree. He jumped up, hugging it as he climbed furiously. The creature ran towards him, but he didn't freak out. Kevin just started to climb faster. The creature jumped up from under Kevin, hands reaching towards him, but Kevin scooted himself up with each swipe, the creatures claws hitting against the tree bark. As it swung again, Agnes let out her hand, Kevin taking it and she helped to pull him up into the tree with her.

Angrily, the creature stomped the ground and stared up at them, Agnes holding Kevin to her. The monstrous looking animal had kept them up in the tree for a whole half of a day before finally getting bored and stomping away.

By the time the great monster had left them, it was nearly the end of the day. So Kevin walked Agnes to the center of the huge tree, a big crater like middle to be used as their bed for the night. Kevin laid down, folding his hands on his chest, closing his eyes. But he soon opened them at the feeling of Agnes cuddling up next to him.

"Eh?" He said, looking at her out of the corners of his eyes.

"Goodnight, Kevin. Sweet dreams."

'Aw,' Kevin thought, grinning as he saw Agnes stick a thumb in her mouth and drift off to sleep. And the same question came back to Kevin's mind. Did Gru care if Kevin was gone, and did he even notice which minion was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Agnes woke up before Kevin, rubbing at her eyes and watching as he slept. It almost looked weird how he did, but maybe it was just because this was the first time she ever saw him sleeping. She got up and wondered around their big tree bed, looking around at all of the green leaves of the tree and the branches they were latched to.

Agnes grabbed a hold of a big branch and started climbing, trying to make it to the top, which she did. She looked around, seeing all of the beautiful surroundings of the forest. Color was everywhere she looked.

Agnes looked down into the tree she stood in, seeing that Kevin was still asleep. She decided that it was finally time to climb back down, but..., she found that she couldn't.

"Ooh. That's a long way down. Uh, Kevin!" She called, but he was in a deep sleep. Agnes held onto the branch and placed her foot down on a smaller one, but it snapped. She fell, only to be caught by a branch snagging her shirt. Agnes was swaying back and forth, staring at the ground below her in horror.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed, making Kevin shoot up. He looked around for her, but didn't see her.

"Agnes?" Kevin called.

"Kevin, help me!" She whined. Kevin looked up at the tree, seeing Agnes latched to a branch by the collar of her shirt.

"Ah! Bou zaka?!" (How'd you get up there?!) Kevin yelled. But Agnes wouldn't answer. She was too scared to. Kevin grabbed on the branches that acted as a ladder to climb up to the little girl.

"Janno! Eekay!" (Hold on! I'm coming!) But as Kevin climbed closer towards the branch Agnes had been snagged on, it started to brake. Agnes screamed, hearing the crackling noise and making Kevin stop.

If he were to climb any further, the branch would brake. And Agnes would fall hard to the empty ground below. So Kevin stretched his arm out to her, the other grasping around the massive tree branch.

"Agnes, duna bu palono!" (Try grabbing my hand!) As Agnes tried, the branch snapped even more and she flinched back.

"Bana ru! Jula suni kalla!" (Trust me! I won't let you fall!) Kevin shouted, Agnes looking at him with big frightened eyes. Agnes knew she could trust Kevin; if he said that he was going to catch her, and then he would. But as Agnes swung herself to him, she reached out, but he didn't grab her. Kevin tried so hard, he even almost fell to the ground as well, but everything around him went silent as he watched Agnes fall towards the ground, too scared to know what to do.

Agnes was just a few inches from the ground as something swooped under her and caught her. Kevin saw this and shook his head vigorously, thinking he was just seeing things. Agnes was safe in a stranger's furry purple hand, and was lifted back into the crater of the tree. Kevin slid back down to her in a worried panic, falling to his knees in front of her and apologizing as he cried over what he had done.

Agnes patted his shoulder, making Kevin jump up and hug her, getting his full point through.

"I shouldn't have climbed up there in the first place." Agnes said, apologizing. Kevin looked around over her shoulder for the thing that had saved Agnes, but there was no one; just a bunch of trees and bushes.

"You know Kevin, I'm really starting to miss daddy." Agnes said quietly. "And my fluffy unicorn."

"Fio, dank yo. I pin hal bui dori." (Hey, don't worry. I'll get us home.) Agnes thought about her home, being in the arms of Gru and playing with the minions, the youngest ones always being really fun because they were near her age. And Edith and Margo and Lucy. She missed everyone dearly.

Kevin grabbed his backpack off of the tree, as he had used it as a pillow for the night, placing it on his back and looking to Agnes to wave her to come on. Agnes ran to Kevin as he slid down off of the tree, bouncing lightly off of the ground. He looked back, seeing Agnes staring at the ground, worried.

"Boka!" (Here!) Kevin yelled, sticking his arms out to let her know that he would catch her, and at least if she fell from this height she wouldn't be too seriously injured. Agnes closed her eyes and jumped, soon to be caught by Kevin.

"Phew." Agnes sighed in relief. Kevin put her down, but soon found that Agnes's legs began to shake at the knees and caught her again before she fell backwards.

"I guess I'm still a little shaken up from the earlier fall." She said, looking disappointed. Kevin turned his back to her.

"Alamu." (Get on.) He smiled. Agnes got up for a very short moment, just enough to fall into Kevin's back.

"Tink du ba otay nu?" (Think you'll be okay now?) he asked. Agnes nodded against his back. Kevin walked through the forest, trying to find the hill that they had fall from, but the monster that had been chasing them had chased them so far down that Kevin didn't know which way to go.

"Hm," he said, still looking.

"Kevin, we're not lost are we?" Agnes asked.

"No, no, no." Kevin lied, not wanting to worry her.

"Oh good. I knew you were the smartest Kevin. You'd never get lost." Kevin nervously laughed at her comment.

Kevin had walked for hours on end, around the forest as he tried to find the hill leading to his boss's landing sight, as Agnes had fallen asleep on his back.

He thought that they were getting closer to the hill, but what Kevin didn't know was that they were now actually further than they had been before.

As he thought about which way to go next, Kevin couldn't help but to think of his questions again. Did Gru miss him? If Gru were to find them, would he only be happy to see Agnes? Ever since Gru got the girls, he had been too occupied with them to do anything much with the minions. Kevin's thoughts were interrupted by a loud boom in the sky, making Agnes jump awake with a small shriek. Kevin looked up at the sky, seeing black clouds and raindrops splattered on his goggles.

He wiped them away and looked back at Agnes who had been scared of the loud thunder and cowered. Rain began to fall fast and hard, making Kevin wish that he had brought his golfers hat to cover Agnes's head. He looked around for shelter, and found a small cave, tree roots wrapping over top of the entrance. Kevin ran inside, soaked as was the little girl on his back. She stepped down off of him, holding her arms as she shivered. The cave was damp and freezing cold, and the rain wasn't helping at all. Even Kevin shivered a little.

"Hm, ….. AHA!" Kevin said, an idea coming to him fast. He sat on the cave floor, picking up some little twigs and stacking them in a pile, then grabbing two rocks and scraping them together, creating sparks and lighting a fire.

"Wow! Way to go Kevin!" Agnes cheered. He jumped up excitedly, hands in the air.

"Woohoo!" He yelled.

"Kevin! Your hand! It's on fire!" Agnes yelled.

"Huh?" Kevin looked at his right hand, seeing that his black glove had been engulfed in flames.

"Ah!" He yelled, throwing it off and into the pile of burning twigs, speeding up the process and the flames grew much bigger.

"Aw, poop!" Kevin said, staring at the flames. Agnes sat down by the fire, warming her hands, and Kevin sat next to her.

"I wonder what daddy's doing right now." Agnes said to Kevin, getting a shrug in return. But at the Gru household, the minions, the girls, Nefario, Lucy and Gru were all going crazy, eagerly looking for Agnes and Kevin, and hoping to find them soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dave, Stuart! Go look in dhe living room!" Gru yelled, pointing towards the room and eyes wide.

"Yes, Boss!" They both saluted, and ran to the living room, looking under the couch and lifting the cushions.

"Carl, Ben! Both of you…..well…look anywhere else!" Ben's right eye twitched as he looked at Carl, who then attached his siren lights onto his head and sighed. Ben pulled out his two axes and put on his firemen's hat.

"Yes, Bo-!"

"YAAAAAAAH!" Ben screamed, running throughout the house and bursting through the wooden walls, then running into the kitchen and busting through all of the cabinets.

"BEE-DO, BEE-DO, BEE-DO!" Carl yelled, alerting all of the other minions to stay out of Carl's way as he ran after the crazed minion. Lucy walked into the kitchen, looking to get a cup of tea, but saw that her kitchen was in ruins and stopped. Gru looked around, seeing all of the minions looking for his daughter and Kevin, and then turned to see a furious Lucy.

"Gru!? What happened here!?" She asked, voice in a high pitched tone.

"Oh, uh, Lucy, sweetie! I just, uh…"

"No! No excuses. I want the truth to why our house is a total wreck!"

"Well, dhat is a funny story. You see,-."

"YAH! YAH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ben screamed, cutting through the kitchen wall, into the hallway leading to the front door, and through the wall leading to the living room. Lucy put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him, Gru wanting to hide in his scarf.

"Uh, dhe minions are just…playing a…..monthly, traditional game! Yes! Every month on dhe last Tuesday, dhe minions run around and destroy everyting dhey see! It is very fun actually….uh…..," Gru looked around, seeing Lance lifting up some magazines, listening in on Gru and Lucy's conversation, "right, Lance?" He asked. Lance turned around, seeming innocent. Gru widened his eyes, making Lance understand and picking up a magazine and ripping it in half.

"See?" Gru asked Lucy, but she still gave him the same look, but then she jumped up and smiled.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Lucy said, making Gru think that she had actually believed him. "But, there's just one problem: today's Thursday!" Lucy went back to her angry look, staring Gru down.

"Oh, darn! Eddy, you were supposed to check dhe calendar!" Gru yelled to one of his tall minions, who had just looked at him and cocked his head, confused.

"Wha?" Eddy said, making Gru nervously laugh. Bob, a chubby minion who was bald and had one green eye and one brown eye, Dave and Stuart, ran over to the two, breathing heavily as they stopped.

"Boss! Eelacka nula! Euchana!" (We've looked every where! We can't find them!) Bob yelled in a panic.

"What did he just say? I'm still getting used to minionese." Lucy asked. Gru was silent as he thought of another fib, but as he was thinking, Nefario had walked in, carrying some binoculars and a whistle.

"Gru, I've searched the lab and I didn't find Agnes or Kevin anywhere." Nefario said, Lucy looking at him with a cocked eyebrow as Gru stood behind her, motioning his hands for Nefario to stop talking, also mouthing something. Nefario stared blankly at him, trying to read his lips.

"What is it, Gru? I can't read lips too well." Nefario said, making Gru stop and slap himself in the forehead. Lucy pursed her lips angrily, looking back at Gru.

"What's he talking about Agnes and Kevin?" She asked him. Gru could feel sweat roll down the back of his bald head as if Lucy's eyes had been burning into him. Nefario looked back and forth at the angry woman, then to the scared, nervous Gru. He jumped back.

"OH! She doesn't know yet! Well then, I'm done here. Forget what I said." Nefario said turning and walking away, waving goodbye.

"What was that about, Gru?" Lucy asked. Gru was about to come up with another random excuse, but he held his words in, cheeks puffing out, then let out a huge sigh.

"Lucy, I do not know how to tell you this, but Kevin and Agnes…..are missing." Lucy's face lessened no longer an angry expression, but a surprised one. Gru sighed again and smiled.

"Wow, I thought you would have taken dhat way worse! Guess not." Gru said, but Lucy still didn't reply.

"…. Lucy?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face and she fell backwards, passed out.

"Ah!" Gru yelled, catching her by the hand and lifting her to him. He looked at Bob and the other two minions in front of him.

"Are you guys sure you looked everywhere in dhe house for dhem?" Gru asked, making Bob tap his chin and stare at the floor as he thought. He then smiled, looking up at Gru with a snap of his fingers.

"Stuart," Bob said, "ven auqi y abrir la boca! Aqui!" (Come here and open your mouth! Wide!) Bob said, squinting his eyes and pointing to the floor down in front of him. Stuart did as he was told.

"Waaaah?" Stuart said, opening his mouth as wide as possible, tongue hanging out. Bob grabbed the sides of his mouth, stretching his mouth further open and yelling inside of him, "BELLOOOOOO! Agnes! Kevin!" Bob yelled, making Stuart's one eye shrink and slightly twitch as his body tingled, Bob's voice echoing inside of him. Bob listened for a moment, then shrugged and let go of Stuart's mouth. Stuart rubbed his sore cheeks as Dave walked over to him and patted his back.

"Me senti tan violado!" (I felt so violated!) Stuart whispered to him, hugging Dave, Dave reacting with an annoyed look and a slight little pat on the back. Margo and Edith ran through the hall towards Gru.

"Dad! What if they got lost in the forest?" Edith yelled.

"Dhat is impossible, Edith! Dhey were right behind us dhe whole time!" Gru said back, Bob and the other minions stepping out of the girls' way as they walked in front of him.

"Did they ever get in the vehicle though?" Margo asked.

"I-! ….. I couldn't see….. Dah, holy fartgun! What have I done!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin had woken up, sluggish and only a little cold as he still sat by the now dimmed fire, Agnes's head laying in his lap as he sat against the cave wall. He picked her up, carrying her again on his back and stumbled out of the cave, the warm sun greeting them, but the grass and everything else being wet and slick.

He looked around, seeing a few palm trees and got an idea. Kevin sat Agnes down in a dry spot underneath a tree, climbing the palm tree and pulling off all of the leaves, and then slid back down. He found tons of twigs and small branches, and some vines off of other trees nearby. As Agnes slept, Kevin worked on a little project for her.

Kevin sat next to Agnes as she slept, making something out of the natural resources that he had collected, an hour passing and almost having it finished. But Agnes stirred, making Kevin gasp and grab his backpack of leaves to quickly throw the project inside.

Agnes yawned and rubbed her face, then looked at Kevin, dark circles dull around her eyes. She sneezed and sniffled.

"G-Good mor-*achoo!*-ning, Kevin." She said, voice sounding nasally and ill. The thought came to Kevin quick: Agnes had caught a cold from the storm. Kevin patted her shoulder, letting her know that he was worried about her.

"I'll be fine, Kevin! It's no big *achoo*!" Agnes sneezed, rubbing her nose.

"Aw," Kevin said, feeling bad that Agnes was sick. He grabbed her hand and walked her through the forest, still looking for the trail up to the spot where Gru had parked his vehicle. As they came to a stop, Kevin having to look around at their surroundings, but the ground started to shake again, Kevin knowing what was coming. Agnes shrieked and held his arm tightly, closing her eyes.

"Kevin, what is that?" She asked, Kevin hearing that she was obviously scared as her voice was high pitched and shaky. He picked her up onto his back and ran through the forest, the ground shaking with each step he took as something ran after them. Kevin found a small space in between twisted roots of a tree, underneath a part of land that hung over it as a roof or a cliff, and told Agnes to get inside and stay there as he sat her down.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" She asked as he helped her inside of the roots, not climbing in with her. There was no time to explain to her as a big red and black, furry creature jumped behind Kevin, towering over his small body, Agnes only being able to see its feet and lower body. Kevin wouldn't turn to see the monster; he just looked at Agnes and shushed her. It picked Kevin up by his overall straps and held the small minion over its head, glaring at Kevin with its deep red eyes.

Kevin started to sweat as the creature opened its mouth, baring what had to be over ten thousand sharp teeth. He yelled, and wrapped himself around the creatures paw, knowing not even this monster would be stupid enough to eat his own hand along with Kevin. The creature roared and shook his paw rapidly, letting go of one of Kevin's overall straps and ripping off the other as Kevin flew off of its furry paw and hit a tree, knocking him out as he landed on the ground.

The creature huffed as he stomped over to Kevin's body, reaching out to pick him up again. Agnes gasped and her eyes started to tear up. She let out a scream,

"No! Don't hurt Kevin! Please!" Hearing her, the creature froze and swiftly turned its head to her, smiling wickedly. She backed away as far as she could from the open roots, but just backed into a wall of dirt. The creature got down on all fours, peaking into the small hole and seeing the little girl, eye widening. He ravaged a hand inside, just a few inches from reaching Agnes, and she screamed.

"Ah! Kevin, mommy, daddy, someone help me!" She cried, and a roar came shortly after, but not from the creature that was attempting to capture her. Agnes looked at the creature as it had stopped reaching towards her, and it was pulled out of the hole. She looked out, seeing a big, fluffy purple and orange creature, holding the other over its head.

"Toney!" She cheered and jumped with excitement. He looked as if he were just a mutated oversized rabbit and cat hybrid. Toney beat up the evil creature and threw it over the forest with one huge swing of his right arm, sending it all of the way over towards the ocean.

"Yay! *achoo!*" Agnes yelled happily, Toney smiling back down at her. Kevin groaned, but didn't wake, one hand gloveless and twitching.

"Kevin!" Agnes yelled, running to his side. Curious, Toney also went over to see.

"He's *achoo!* hurt." Agnes whined, rubbing a hand over his head and long stalked hair; Kevin had a look of pain on his face, teeth grinding together and eyes tightly closed. Toney looked down at Kevin, and then placed a furry paw on his head as well, sending a blue pulse though Kevin's body, making Agnes jump back. A smile came over Kevin's face and he laid peacefully on the ground.

"Is he okay? What did you *achoo!* do to him?" Agnes asked, Toney smiling and nodding at her. But to answer her question and make her understand what he had done, Toney bend down and lightly poked Agnes's nose, the blue wave also going through her. She stepped back and took a whiff of the air.

"Hey! I can breathe! My nose isn't stuffy no more!" She cheered, Toney grinning.

She smiled back down at Kevin. Toney turned to leave, but Agnes grabbed his tail. He turned around, seeing her and lifted his tail so that Agnes was now in front of him, hanging on to his tail.

"Toney, do you know the way back to the road? Kevin and I need to get home, but I think we might be lost." Toney smiled and gave her thumbs up and a wink, grabbing her in one arm and then going and picking up Kevin in the other.

"Don't worry Kevin. Toney's gonna take us to the road." Agnes said, Kevin just replying with the same smile as he slept in Toney's big furry arm, his gloved hand swinging back and forth over it as Toney carried the two through the forest and closer to their destination. But by where they had wound up, it was going to take quite some time.


	6. Chapter 6

Gru, Edith, Margo and five minions got into the flying machine and flew back towards the island, deathly worried about Kevin and Agnes. Flying back to the island would take a few hours, and everyone had come prepared. The minions, Dave, Stuart and Bob all played solitaire, betting bananas in the game. Phil, in his little maids dress, waltzed around the weird plane, by Gru's design, dusting the consoles. Ben, who was bored out of his mind, beat his head into the metal wall of the vehicle, not knowing what else to do for three hours. Edith practiced her ninja skills and Margo was texting some friends from school.

Surprisingly, the three hours had passed very quickly, Gru landing by the road at the top of the hill. It was dark outside. He gathered the girls and headed for the door.

"Gorls, be sure to stay with me at all times! I do not wish to lose dhe both of you, too." He said. As the door opened, Gru turned around, noticing that the minions were not following him.

"Ben, Dave, Stuart, Phil, Bob? Where are you guys? Come on!"

"Ho, Boss!" Bob yelled. Gru walked back around a corner that led to stairs, going down into the computer and weaponry room of the ship.

"Ah, what dhe heck?" Gru said, seeing that Bob and the others were all trying to pull Ben out of the wall, for he had made a dent from banging his head into it and his goggles had gotten him stuck.

"Oh for dhe Pete's of sake's!" Gru said, going over and shooing the minions away as he grabbed Ben's sides and pulled. Ben popped out and stood, wobbling and almost falling backwards, but Bob caught him.

"Tank yu." Ben said, eye twitching slightly.

"Are we all ready now?" Gru asked, all the minions nodding in return.

"Good. Let us proceed with fining Agnes and Kevin then." The minion cheered and ran up the stairs, Stuart tripping on a stair and hitting the floor and crying. But Dave came back to comfort him as Gru picked him up into his arms. They all stood at the door leading out, Gru getting in front of everyone.

"Gorls, hold hands and stay with me. Minions, watch after each other." Gru said, putting Stuart down next to Dave. As everyone stepped out of the vehicle, Stuart hid behind Dave, grabbing his arm as he was afraid of the dark.

"Es okay. Es okay." Dave smiled, grabbing Stuart's hand and walking out behind everyone. Gru looked into the forest, Bob tugging on his pant leg. Gru looked down to see him handing him a flashlight and took it, shining it down the path.

"Come on everyone. We have to find them!" Gru said, taking a few steps, but not everyone followed him, except for the girls and Bob.

"You guys, what is wrong? Come on." He said, but Stuart quivered and whined, Dave not leaving him what so ever.

"Boss, eeckema cho." (Boss, I think we will stay here.) Dave said, worried about Stuart as he was the youngest minion.

"Right. I guess someone should stay behind, just incase if they come back here." Gru said, Stuart running back to the vehicle with Dave following him. Ben just stood in between the vehicle and Gru, looking around and not knowing what to do.

"Ben?" Bob called.

"Eh?" Ben twitched.

"Never mind." Gru said, knowing that Ben was just going to stand there no matter what. Bob stood beside Gru, opposite the side from the girls.

"Bob, you are coming along, right?" Gru asked.

"Yes, Boss!" Bob answered, wanting to go because Kevin was his best friend, even though he knew he annoyed Kevin sometimes.

"I say we are ready dhen! Let's go!" Gru said, facing back to the trail and walking down into the darkness of the forest, the small flashlight leading the way. As Gru looked around, he could feel that he was being watched, and something ran behind them, making him shiver from his toes to his nose. He turned around, looking for something, but there was nothing.

"Agnes?" He called, but got no answer. Some bushes rustled, and Gru jumped back, the girls jumped behind Bob, and Bob just stared at the bushes.

"Bob," Gru said, making the minion look up at him, "go see what dhat is!"

"Eh!?" Bob yipped, Gru patting him on the back.

"Don't worry. I will be behind you dhe whole time! ….. Way behind you. Like far… away…..behind you…"

"Love you, Bob!" Margo and Edith said, making Bob nervously laugh as he edged towards the bushes.

"B-Bello?" He asked, voice shaking. "Eh… Eheheheh," he whined, now scared of what was behind the bushes. Gru watched and felt bad for having his minion do this, but he had to watch after the girls. Bob grabbed the bushes, ready to pull them apart. Gru put the girls behind him and held his flashlight as if it were a baseball bat. Bob, spread the bushes apart, seeing nothing and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, te mugala!" (Oh, it's nothing!) He said sounding cheery. But Bob had let his guard down and something pounced on him. He screamed, and Gru ran to him, pulling off the small purple thing.

"Bleh!" It yelled. Gru turned it around, seeing that it was one of his minions!

"Steven?" Gru asked, it twitching frantically.

"Blah!" Steven yelled.

"Dhe bright side for now, we found Steven. But, we still must find Agnes and Kevin." Gru said, putting Steven down next to Bob. Steven's eyes twitched and Bob backed away from him, but Steven just took a step closer to him. Gru turned back to the forest moving forward, but as he did, something came over him. He turned back to see if the girls were still with him, but they were gone.

"Gorls?! Bob, Steven! Where are you!?" He yelled, he turned back to what was in front of him, lifting his hand and noticing that the flashlight was gone and the night had turned to day. A purple ball of fuzz appeared in front of him, down a hill and behind some trees to where he only saw half of a body and a pair of goggles.

Without thinking, Gru's legs starting moving, and before he knew it he was running down the hill. As he got closer, he let out a hand, trying to touch the creature he saw, but then everything went back to reality and the sunny day and creature was gone and Gru stopped, wondering around, confused.

"Dad!" Margo yelled. Gru looked around for her, looking back up the hill and seeing the minions and the girls were way behind him, as was the flashlight, sitting on the ground.

"What just happened?" Gru asked himself, rubbing his head. Leaves and sticks crunched and Gru gasped as he turned and still saw nothing standing before him. But a leaf fell in front of his face and his eyes followed it to the ground, where two bodies laid. 

"Oh my goodness." He said, barely getting the words out. It was Agnes and Kevin, both asleep on the ground in front of him. Gru didn't want to wake them, and gently picked them up into his arms, putting the both of them over his shoulders. Agnes slightly opened her eyes, but wasn't fully waking up, but just enough to see a bright purple haze and some orange as she was carried away. She waved goodbye and even gave a flying kiss towards Toney, who waved back and then disappeared as a light wind blew through the forest.

The others saw that Gru had found the two of them and was too happy to say a word as they all got into the vehicle. Gru gave Kevin to the minions who hugged him, Phil dusting off some dirt on his cheek and fixing his hair. Gru sat Agnes in his lap as he prepared to fly home, but first he checked to see if everyone was in. They were. Margo and Edith went to go see their sister, who slept sound fully in her fathers lap.

"How are you going to explain this to mom?" Margo whispered.

"Simple. She collapsed after Nefario let out dhe news, so I when she wakes up, I'll just say dhat it was a nightmare." Gru whispered back.

As they all returned home, Gru carried Agnes and Kevin inside. The other minions had woken Kevin. He was confused, but then cheered and smiled and hugged his friends as the sleep wore from his eyes. Gru had put Agnes to bed, giving her a good night kiss and setting her fluffy unicorn beside her. Kyle jumped up and laid at her feet.

Gru walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and turned around to see Kevin, who had gotten into his pajamas and cleaned his face off.

"Eh, bello Boss." He said, sounding happy and sad at the same time. The same questions still roamed in his mind. Whether Gru cared if he was missing or not, but the thought was interrupted as Gru picked up Kevin and hugged him.

"I was so worried about you." Gru said, making Kevin smile and start to form tears in his eyes.

"Te amo, Boss." Kevin said.

"I love you too, buddy." Gru sniffled, making Kevin blink, thinking he had heard something else.

"Boss, estas llorando?" (Are you crying?) Kevin asked.

"What? No, no! I'm….. I'm not crying." Gru lied, wiping tears from his eyes. Telling Kevin that it was time for bed, Gru sat him back down on the floor, kissing his forehead and telling him goodnight.

"Night, Boss!" Kevin said, and ran to bed, now able to peacefully sleep, knowing that his boss, his father, had been thinking of him.


	7. About this Story

**Hey guuuuuys,**

**I've gotten some reviews and PM's to continue this story, so…..what do you guys think? Gru, Kevin, and Agnes going some places together or what not, and Kevin bonding more with Gru maybe? If you guys would like me to add some more chapters to this, please let me know. I would be more than happy to. And, I have already started on a new fanfiction about the minions…but you will all find out what it's about in tiiiime! X3**

**P.S. Tanks for the reviews, faves, and follows!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. Welp, this story is back by popular demand! XD Thanks for all of the ideas and such as well! And I'm surprised that so many people really like this story! Thanks guys! **

* * *

"Cockadoodoo!" Someone yelled beside Gru and Lucy's bed, Lucy springing up in the bed and seeing her husband beside her, sluggishly getting up as he rubbed his eyes. Lucy looked to her other side, seeing Dave beside her, the one who had woken them.

"Well good morning, Dave." She said in her sweet voice.

"Bello!" Dave shyly waved. A thought had popped into Lucy's mind and she turned back to Gru.

"Where's Agnes?" She yelled, knocking him off of the bed accidentally. Gru had taken the covers with him, covering his body as he fell face first, arms spread and legs in the air.

"Oh, my nose." He whined, sitting up and rubbing his face.

"Gru!" Lucy yelled as she hugged her pillow and sat on the bed.

"What? What is it?"

"Agnes? Kevin?" She asked, jogging Gru's memory.

"Yes, what about dhem?" Gru asked.

"What do you mean 'what about them'? You told me the other day you had lost them!" She said, eyebrows cocked as she worried. Gru stood up, throwing the blanket back onto the bed.

"Lucy, sweetheart, you have experienced what a nightmare is. Just a bad dream! Agnes and Kevin are here, and dhey have been here ever since we got home from dhe trip!" Gru said, waving his hand.

"But…..it felt so real! I heard you-."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Agnes yelled, running into the room, dragging her fluffy unicorn behind her. Gru could already feel karma breathing over his shoulder as he knew that Agnes had a big mouth, but only because she was a young child. Agnes jumped up into the bed, hugging her mother, and Dave also found that this was his opportunity to give Lucy a hug, so he did the same, cuddling into Lucy's side.

"Hey, sweetie! Good morning!" Lucy said, ruffling Agnes's hair and tapping her nose gently. Gru looked at Agnes as he stepped behind Lucy, eyes widening as he put a finger to his mouth.

"What is it? Do I have somethin' on my nose?" Agnes asked, rubbing the bottom of her nose. Lucy looked at her questionably, looking behind her to see Gru, who quickly acting like he was looking out the window and stretched.

"Ah, beautiful morning!" He said.

"Yeah! I'm so glad to be home!" Agnes said, getting up and jumping onto her father's arm, also enjoying the warm sun. Gru froze as Lucy got off of the bed, Dave still holding onto her side as she stood with her hands on her hips behind her.

"Gru," Lucy huffed, Gru not turning to face her at first. He grabbed Agnes down off of him and told her to leave, Lucy grabbing Dave and setting him down to follow her.

"Aw," Dave said, head down as he walked out. Closing the door behind him, Dave couldn't resist finding out for what reason Lucy wanted the two of them out. He put the side of his face against the door and listened. So far it was silent, but then Gru started to stutter.

"I, uh… Lucy! I guess…..Agnes had dhe same dream as you! Oh, you are such a wonderful mother dhat you have already connected brain waves with our leetle gorl! I think-." Lucy had cut him off.

"Gru, that's not what happened. You DID leave Agnes out there all alone!" Gru sighed as he rubbed his eyes, knowing that he had already lost the battle.

"Not….necessarily all alone, but I guess you have a point. Lucy, I did leave Agnes and Kevin out in the forest by dhemselves, but not on purpose! It was an accident! Dhe story is pretty rough to explain, but I swear to you, I love dhese gorls, and my minions, and I would never leave dhem all alone. I would do anyting in my power to get dhem back if I did lose dhem! Which I did! You have to believe me."

"Aw," Dave cooed from behind the door, soon leaving to go see the other minions. Gru hung his head sadly, frowning and hands behind his back. Even Lucy softened seeing his mood. Gru was serious. She grabbed him by the ears and pulled his head up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Gru, I know you love them all! And you did get them back. That's proof! Agnes still adores you! Just like the first day I met her, so she must have forgiven you. So I will forgive you." Gru had to take a step back, not believing how Lucy was staying so calm about the situation. But then he smiled.

"Thank you, Lucy. I-."

"But if you EVER leave any of our family in a forest ever again, I'll be forced to taze you!" Lucy pointed. Gru almost fell to the floor, quivering from his wife's rage. But then Lucy, folding her hands in front of her and smiled.

"Okay?" She giggled. Gru nodded without hesitation.

"Great! So how's Kevin? I bet the little guy was scared being all alone…. Well, with Agnes." Lucy asked.

"Oh, yes. Kevin was…..also accidently left behind. But I think Agnes stayed safe BECAUSE of Kevin."

"So….. Do minions also act as guard dogs?"

"I don't know …. Not…really… and Kevin…. I'm not too sure!" Lucy tapped her chin, seeing Gru wonder.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him about it!" Lucy said.

"Hm, I think I will." Gru said before kissing Lucy and walking out to head to the lab. Most of the minions were still sleeping, but there were a few sitting in the cafeteria area, drinking coffee and talking about how happy they were that Kevin was back. Gru had to walk up three flights of stairs and down a hallway, then turned left, Kevin's room being the seventh room on the left, labeled 'Room 139'. Quietly, Gru opened his door, peaking in to see Kevin sitting on his bed, tying his shoe laces.

"Huh?" He said, hearing the door close. "Oh, Boss!" He smiled.

"Good morning, Kevin." Gru said, walking over and sitting next to the minion. Kevin hugged him as he sat, Gru smiling and rubbing his head.

"Are you happy to be home?" Gru asked, Kevin standing up and jumping on the bed as he replied, "Yes! Yes!" making Gru chuckle.

"You know," Gru said, "I think… I want you to take dhe day off, Kevin." Kevin's eyes blinked and his upper lip curled as he thought about whether his boss was kidding or not.

"Pfft! Boss, es una broma verdad?" (You're kidding right?) Gru shook his head as Kevin cocked his, trying to look into Gru's eyes. Gru chuckled again.

"I know why you would think so, but I am serious. Take dhe day off. I would like to spend some time with you." Kevin blushed as he heard what Gru had said. Gru had NEVER done anything like this!

"O-Okay, Boss!" Kevin said, jumping to the floor as Gru followed him.

"Let's go to my office." Gru said, surprising Kevin. Gru never wanted anyone but himself in his office! Hearing that made Kevin feel so special! The two of them walked through the lab, passing by the few minions who still sat at the table, sipping their coffee.

"Ey, Kevin! Contenta de que estes en casa!" (Glad you're home!) Tim said, waving at the other tall minion.

"Te echamos de menos!" (We missed ya!) Stuart said.

"He echado de menos jugar al golf!" (I've missed playing golf!) Dan, a chubby minion said, making Kevin laugh and playfully wave a finger at him. Gru smiled at the minions comments, but kept walking with Kevin by his side. Back up stairs, Gru opened the doors to his office, holding them open for Kevin to walk in. Red curtains hid the window behind the big desk that held important minion and invention documents, a computer and a small bobble head of an astronaut on top of the desk. Gru went and sat in the rolling chair behind his desk, spikes on the back of it. Kevin was busy looking around at the huge office, then came over in front of the desk and stood between the two chairs.

"Kevin, you can sit down you know." Gru said.

"Oh! Otay." Kevin said, pushing a chair back so that he could jump up on it, but he had a little trouble at first, grabbing the arm of the chair and pulling himself up as he feet kicked in the air.

"So Kevin, how are you today?" Gru asked.

"Eh, bueno." Kevin answered.

"Well dhat is wonderful! Now dhen, I want to ask some very important questions."

"Huh?"

"Listen Kevin, I want to know. How did you do being lost with Agnes?" Kevin sat back in the chair, knowing that Gru was going to ask a whole long series of questions. It was going to take a while. Kevin explained to Gru about everything that happened. He said that he made sure that Agnes ate something every day and that he had put her safety ahead of his own. Kevin also mentioned how much Agnes would cry about how she missed everyone and her fluffy unicorn, but Kevin explained that he tried to make her a unicorn out of leaves, twigs, and vines. He also explained the monstrous creature that chased after them and up a tree, the one that had grabbed Kevin and slammed him into a tree, his leaf backpack bursting and the half done unicorn smashed inside, unfixable.

"Kevin…" Gru said, rubbing his eyes and smiling, "I never would have thought of you to do such a thing; to protect Agnes and to even risk your own life? I cannot thank you enough, Kevin. I really appreciate what you did." Kevin blushed as his boss smiled at him.

"Now then," Gru said, leaning over his desk and making Kevin look up at him, "how would you feel about going to the amusement park with me and dhe gorls?" Kevin gasped, hands smacking to his cheeks as a huge grin came over him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Eh, dinju wabaka lanja?" (But can I take two friends as well?)

"Sure! Why not?"

"Yay!" Kevin yelled, arms in the air. He jumped off of the chair and ran for the door.

"Be ready by five o'clock, Kevin!" Gru called. Kevin turned back as he stood in the door and winked as he saluted Gru.

"Yes, Boss!" And Kevin ran to find two friends.


	9. Chapter 9

"Phil? Bob?" Kevin called for his friends as he looked around for them down in the lab. Many other minions ran up to him, saying how happy they were that he was finally home, hugging him and some shaking his hand or patting him on the back. But finally, Kevin saw a silky, dress skirt whirl and he knew it was Phil. Running at him; Kevin called for him, making Phil turn and be wrapped in arms.

"Phil! Tu la pudiko?" (Wanna go to the amusement park?) Phil smiled and blushed.

"Y-Yeah!" He answered. Kevin sat him down and asked Phil where Bob was, Phil pointing to the bomb room. He ran to the room telling Phil to come along with him. As the two walked in, they looked around, Kevin seeing Bob standing next to a bob with a hammer. Kevin knew that Bob loved things that exploded, especially big illegal fireworks, and waved his arms frantically as he yelled for him.

"Bob! No, no, no!" Kevin yelled, running as fast as he could, grabbing the hammer before Bob could smack the big bomb with it.

"Eh!? Aaawww! Kevin!" Bob whined, but then hugged his friend as he was glad to see that he was home.

"Tu la pudiko, Bob?" Kevin asked as Bob still hugged him. Bob gasped and wrapped his arms around Kevin's whole waist, picking him up off of the ground and shaking Kevin back and forth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Bob cheered. Both of the minions followed Kevin upstairs, seeing the girls, Gru, and Lucy all waiting at the door. Lucy was looking through her purse, digging her hand back and forth and into each pocket.

"Buga!" (Ready!) Kevin yelled with a jump, Bob biting his lip with excitement and Phil covering his cheeks nervously.

"Good! Let's go every-."

"Wait!" Lucy said, starting to look faster through her small purse.

"What is so important dhat you must have?" Gru asked, with a shrug.

"My lipstick tazer!"

"You will find it when we get dhere!" Gru said, Lucy cocking an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"That makes no sense at all." Lucy said. Gru opened the door and the minions and girls ran to the weird whale of a car. Gru had to push Lucy to the car, because she kept on wanting to just stand around and look for her lipstick tazer. They all took their seats in the car, the minions staying in the downstairs part of the vehicle.

"Ay, Kevin. Qué se siente estar atrapado en ese bosque?" (What was it like being stuck in that forest?) Bob asked, sitting on the floor as Kevin and Phil did the same.

"Bueno," Kevin said, "ustedes pueden no creerme, diablos, yo ni siquiera creo que al principio, pero Agnes vi esta criatura." (You guys may not believe me, heck, I didn't even believe it at first, but Agnes saw this creature.) Kevin said, Bob and Phil scooting in closer to him as they were now very curious. Kevin explained to his friends how Agnes described it and that it had helped them escape the forest. It had also healed him, even though Kevin was unconsious, but he said that he believed Agnes.

"Qué? Eso suena un poco loco, Kev." (What? That does sound a little crazy.) Bob laughed, but Phil stayed quiet, believing every word that Kevin said.

"Yo le creo." (I believe him.) Phil said, making Bob stop laughing.

"Pfft. Eso es porque ustedes son una cosa." (That's just because you guys are a thing.) Bob said, adding in quotation signs as he emphisized 'thing'. Phil blushed, covering his red cheeks with his hands.

"No, no et ti." (No, no it's not.) He said, quietly and nervously. Kevin huffed at Bob, him just shrugging in return.

"De todos modos, no se lo digas Boss." (Anyway, don't tell Boss.)

"Eh?" Bob and Phil said bluntly, but then Kevin shook his head at them.

"Everybody ready down dhere? We are almost to dhe park!" Gru said, coming over the intercom. The minions raced each other up the stairs, Phil holding up the skirt of his dress so he wouldn't trip.

"Yay! Super Silly Fun Land!" Agnes yelled as she jumped up and down. Gru parked nearest to the park enterance, wrecking into vehicles all around, making a huge circle of rammed cars around him. Lucy looked at Gru, eyes narrowed.

"Gru! Now you have to leave all of our information for those people to call us!" She said, waving her arms at all of the wreckage. Gru looked out his window, then shrugged.

"Hey, not that guy!" Edith said, pointing down at a man who walked out of the park with his wife and two boys, he and she both being completely shocked by the crushed mini van in front of them.

"Uh," Gru said, sweating, "eh, let's go everyone!" The family hid behind the vehicles as they crawled towards the enterance, hearing the man trying to start up his car. They had gotten past them and to the enterance counter.

"Eight teeckets for dhe park." Gru said, handing the man money, gladly taking it and handing the tickets to Gru. Entering the park, Agnes wanted to go ride a small coaster, tea cups being the seats. Edith wanted to go in to the haunted house, and the minions went throughout the park all by themselves, Phil and Kevin holding hands the whole way and Bob being 'the third wheel'. Phil gasped and tugged on Kevin's arm, pointing frantically at 'The Tunnel of Love'.

"Can we go?" Phil asked, speaking freely now as the family wasn't around.

"Sure, why not?" Kevin said.

"No way! Nah uh!" Bob yelled, waving his arms in front of him. Kevin squinted his eyes and Phil had a confused face as they both turned towards him.

"I don't wanna be between you guys when you…do stuff!" Bob whispered loudly.

"Bob!" Kevin yelled. "Of course you're not going to be sitting with us!"

"What!? Then who am I going with!?" Bob asked, Kevin's frown slowly turning to a smirk as he looked over towards the tunnel.

Kevin and Phil had buckled into a seat and Phil happily hugged on Kevin's arm, Kevin chuckling.

"You guys gotta be kidding me right now!" Bob yelled from behind, Kevin looked from the side of the pink heart shaped seat, seeing Bob in the seat behind them with a girl all dressed in gothic clothing, lips and nose, even eyebrows pierced as well.

"It's the tunnel….of Love, Bob." Kevin smirked. The girl sighed and brought her phone out of her pocket, starting to text.

"Yeah. The tunnel of LOVE is for those who are IN love! KEVIN!" Bob screamed. The girl beside him sighed. Kevin ticked his tongue and winked as he snapped his fingers back at Bob before turning around.

"The ride will now be starting. Please stay in your seats at all time, keeping arms and legs inside the coaster as the ride is in motion. And one last thing: NO making out! We have people who work inside the tunnel who have seen that way to many times! Many have been scarred! …. SCARRED!" Hearing how outrageous the worker sounded, Kevin looked over at Phil, sticcking his tongue out and waving it back and forth as he laughed. Phil blushed and smacked his shoulder, making Kevin stop and chuckle as the ride started to move. They both scooted in closer to each other, Kevin wrapping his arms around Phil.

Bob, riding behind them and sitting as far away as posible from the girl who was riding with him, tried to look around and see what they were doing.

"Hey!" He yelled, interupting Kevin as he was about to kiss Phil. "Keep it PG-13 guys!" Hearing that, Phil blushed and scooted away from Kevin, but Kevin grabbed his hands and pulled him back. The gothic girl finally put her phone away and rubbed her forehead as she sighed.

"Alright," she said, making Bob turn to her, "are we gonna do this or what?"

"Uh…huh?" Bob said, scooting away from her.

"We are in a tunnel of love. Gotta do somethin'!" She said, reaching out to grab Bob by the shoulders. Bob screamed, taking off his seat belt. Kevin was about to kiss Phil again when all of a sudden, Bob had jumped from his seat all the way up to theirs, landing in between them. Phil was the only one of the two who had noticed, Kevin hadn't. Bob turned his head to say hello, but instead, he got smacked on the lips by Kevin's! Phil blushed so brightly that he passed out! Hearing a thud on the seat, Kevin slightly peered out of one eye, seeing Bob with poofed out, red cheeks and wide eyes. Kevin pushed him away after letting out a huge scream, sending Bob to the water. Bob swam to grab a hold of the front of the small heart seat, waiding through the water as Kevin wiped off his lips with his golfer's hat.

"Ack! Bob!" Kevin yelled.

"Kev, she tried to kiss me!"

"Still!" Kevin said, trying to pick up Phil from the floor to see if he was alright. He shook him and Phil woke up, seeing the sun shine down on him as they came through the tunnel.

"Eh?" Phil said, rubbing his head from where he had hit it on the seat. As they all exited from the ride, Kevin saw Agnes holding Gru and Lucy's hand as Edith and Margo followed behind, eating cotton candy. The minions followed them, Kevin and Phil not holding hands as the family did not know about their relationship. Agnes skipped and laughed joyfully as she looked around at the park, seeing neon colors and stuffed animals everywhere. And one stuffed animal caught her eye especially. Not a unicorn, but something that looked familiar to her.

"Daddy, daddy!" She said, tugging on Gru's hand.

"What is it, Agnes?" Gru asked, getting down to one knee to hear her clearly.

"Look at that!" Agnes yelled, pointing towards a prize that she wanted. Kevin was quite curious and looked to see what it was, seeing a big stuffed animal that looked a lot like Toney, the creature Agnes had told him about.

"It's exactly like Toney!" Agnes cheered, letting go of her parents hands and running over to stare at the plushie.

"Who?" Gru asked, Lucy shrugging.

"Maybe an imaginery friend of hers?" Lucy said.

"What?! No ghost friends!"

"I think it's cute!" Lucy said, walking over to the booth and looking at the big fluffy thing.

"The fur is a different color, but it's still him!" Agnes said. The plushie was a big gray and cream colored creature and a tag was attached to it's ear, but no one could read it from where it was at the moment.

"Excuse me," Lucy said, "what do we have to do to win that big furry whatchamacallit?" The carnaval man came over, chewing gum very loudly and leant over the counter.

"Weeeeeell, ma'am, to get the big fuzzy Totoro, you must knock down this here lil' space ship! But, the game requires four players!" The carny said.

"Yay! That's me, Edith, and Margo! We're enough!" Agnes cheered.

"Nah, nah, nah! There must be one other player lil' girl!" Agnes looked up at Lucy with big eyes, but Lucy shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm no good at games."

"Daddy?" Agnes called, only to look around and see Gru standing beside Edith as she hung over a trash can.

"Edith ate too much junk food! I have to stay here with her." He answered. Agnes almost started to cry as there was only she and Margo left to play, but they weren't enough. Kevin saw the hurt in her eyes and tapped Bob on the shoulder.

"Babalu!" (Let's play!) He said, Bob nodded and ran with Kevin to the game. Agnes smiled as Kevin and Bob sat next to her, ready to play.

"There you go! Four players! First time is two dollars, ma'am!" The carny said, sticking out his hand.

"Now then, the rules are that you must knock over the alien! Ready?" The carny asked, grabbing the handle to start the game. "GO!" He yelled as he pulled it down. Thousands of little obstacles flew around the space ship, and the space ship even moved! Everyone tried to shoot it down with the golf ball gun, but never hit it. The buzzer sounded and the game was over.

"Oooooh, sorry! Better luck next time!" The carny said. Kevin growled as he looked at the smirk on the man's face and he jumped up onto the counter. The carny Heard him and walked over to poke Kevin in the goggles.

"Sorry lil' guy! But if your folks wanna try again, it'll be five!" Phil, who stood beside Lucy, watched angrily as the carny poked his Kevin and he pulled something out from the top of his dress. Phil jumped to a chair, then to the counter and walked to the man, smacking his hand away from Kevin.

"Ow! Hey lil girl! No need for violence!" The carny said.

"Eetala!" (I'm a boy!) Phil yelled before pulling something out from behind him. He had uncapped it and the man had been zapped.

"Hey, my lipstick tazer!" Lucy said.

"Goodaraaaaa!" (Lipstick tazeeerrrr!) Phil sang, as the carny then fell unconsious to the floor. Kevin aughed and jumped onto the counter, grabbing some of the golf ball's from behind the counter and throwing them at the alien ship until he had nocked it over.

"Yay!" Bob cheered, and Kevin grabbed the stuffed animal for Agnes.

"Aw, thank you Kevin! Sooooo much!" She said as she hugged it. Lucy read the tag and cocked an eyebrow.

"Totoro? What the heck is a Totoro?" She asked and Agnes ran off with it.

"I don't know! But it's so FUZZYYYYY!" She yelled as she shook it. Edith was feeling much better now and stumbled towards everyone else, Gru keeping an eye on her.

"Alright everyone. I think it is about time to go home. It is getting dark out and Edith is not feeling too well." So everyone headed for the car, the man from before still there but this time with the police, complaining about the wrecked mini van. Again, everyone crawled to the car, then Gru got in and drove as fast away as posible. By the time they had gotten home, it was nine o'clock, the girls bed time. Agnes had fallen asleep in the car, and everyone else was getting out. Kevin went and picked her up on his back and carried her to the house, Gru smiling at him.

Edith, after taking some peptobismal, and Margo both sluggishly went to bed, Kevin following them and laying Agnes down in hers with her new stuffed animal. But before Kevin could leave the room, he Heard Agnes moan.

"Wait, Kevin." She called. Kevin looked back as he held the door open about to leave.

"Read me a bed time story. Please?"She said, pulling the three little kittens book out from under her covers. Kevin smiled.

"Okay, okay." He said, climbing up into her bed and sitting at the foot. Kevin took the book and Agnes cuddled up against him with her Totoro. Margo and Edith had already fallen asleep, so Kevin opened the book and read quietly.

"Gato la ponita sockala," Kevin read, but before he knew it, Agnes had fallen asleep after the first page! He sat the book down and tried to get up so he could leave, but each time he moved, Agnes moaned. If he moved, she would just wake up again. So Kevin sat back and pulled his golfer's hat down slightly. He looked at the Totoro plushie and laughed, getting an image in his head of what Toney looked like, except Agnes said that he was purple and orange. So Kevin pulled his golfer's hat down over his eyes and thought about how Toney was doing, thinking back to when he and Agnes were in the forest. He fell asleep, having a dream that the tropical forest was the safest, most beautiful place on Earth, but that was all about to change. Bad things were about to happen, and Toney was in trouble.


	10. Ideas for a KevinxPhil One-shot Series

**Hello again everyone.**

**I just wanted to say that I'm so glad you all like where this story is going! I'm pretty happy myself that I continued it. I have already started a new fanfiction for when this one is REALLY done. But there's something I want to ask you all. After the next fanfiction, I will be writing another KevinxPhil story. Just little one-shots perhaps, but what would you like to see the two minions do? I want to know what YOU want to read. I can come up with a few things, yes, but I need other cute things and whatnots, ya know? Just leave a review to what you all would like to see them doing, bein' all…..lovey dovey and stuff! X3 Thanks everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

The wind caused his ears to twitch and he rolled over on his side, leaves rustling in his big dome of a bed. Toney snored, but not too loudly, but enough to keep the other three awake. A small pink creature with a red stomach and a red bow on its head and light pink hearts on its chest, a very small one that was blue with a dark purple chest, holding on to the paw of the pink one, and the taller one, no where near as tall as Toney though, was green with a brown stomach and jumped up onto Toney's belly. It rubbed its paws against his face and beat its small raccoon like tail against his rising chest.

Toney opened his eyes and let out a huge yawn, blowing the small green creature off of his chest, bouncing to the ground and stopping in a cloud of dust underneath it. The small pink one then brought the smallest to Toney, but he rolled over on his other side.

She squeaked some things and had told Toney that the little one had a vision that something terrible was about to happen to the forest. But as she begged for him to get up, a loud boom shook through the forest, rattling the tree that the creatures laid in and bounced them off of the ground. Toney shot up quickly, smelling the air. Another boom made the tree shake so hard that hundreds of branches had fallen off of the tree and buried the small green one as he still sat on the ground.

"Daddy!" The smallest cried, running over and pulling at a big branch, but it wouldn't budge. The green creature's head stuck out and an arm, still able to move and breathe, but the huge branches were coming down hard on him, making him grunt and wince in pain. Yet there came another boom and more branches fell, now at the smallest. The mother screamed and ran to her small child, wrapping her tiny arms around him for protection as the branches fell towards them, but never hit. The mother slightly opened her eyes, seeing nothing but a great shadow standing over her. Looking up, it was Toney, sweating as branches beat down against his back. As they stopped and before anything else happened, Toney ripped the branches away from the green father and grabbed him into his arms, along with the other two.

He ran with them out of a big hole, a horrific sight glaring in his beady black eyes. The forest was in flames. Toney had to get everyone and everything out, so he took the small creatures in his arms to the ocean, pulled a leaf from a tree and rubbed it against his nose, it popping into a huge leaf to form a boat. He put the child down along with the mother and took the father and gently placed him on his back on the boat. The green creature winced in pain and reached towards Toney, he touching the creature and healing him, falling asleep on the boat. Toney blew at the boat, a strong gust of wind forming and pushing them far out into the ocean.

"King!" The mother yelled, holding onto her child as it hugged into her, frightened and crying. Toney had no choice but to stay, he had to try and save his forest. He ran back to his tree, climbing up until he made it to the very top. Again he took in a deep breath, and he let out a humungous roar, only small parts of the forest fire being extinguished. Another boom was heard and Toney swiftly turned to see half of his tree engulfed in flames. He readied another roar, but a strong wind blew towards him, the fire spreading closer and he put out his hands to shield himself, but the fire had burnt his paws. Before Toney could react, another boom came from underneath his feet, an explosion of fire and burning branches sending him fifty feet into the air, over the ocean, and towards the land of an unknown area.

Toney landed hard in grass, skidding back and hitting a white picket fence, busting through and into someone's back yard. Toney was hurt, his body burnt and orange fur blackened, as he lay on his back, breathing heavily. He sniffed the air as a normal scent hit his nose and he recognized it. Toney closed his eyes tightly and thought of Agnes, sending his emotion and his thoughts to her.

Q-Q

Phil had been dusting the furniture before it happened. He even went and checked on the girls, seeing Kevin in Agnes's bed, Agnes sleeping against him.

"Aw," Phil whispered as he thought it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. He soon went back to dusting, but then the living room light flickered and the ground shook, making Phil shiver. It had even woke Kevin, since he was a light sleeper. He picked up Agnes and got up, replacing his body with the stuffed Totoro she slept with. He ran out to the living room, seeing Phil backed against the wall, pupils shrunken and legs shaky, arms out to his sides. Kevin ran to him.

"Phil!" He whispered loudly.

"Kevin!" Phil cried, running to him and jumping on him, knocking Kevin to the floor with him on top. Phil had been frightened by the huge tremor. Kevin's hat had fallen to the floor as he sat up, holding Phil as he quivered into Kevin and straddled his lap.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Kevin said, lightly rubbing Phil's head. Phil held Kevin by his shoulders as he looked up at him.

"Ah, I was so scared Kevin! I thought the house was going to collapse!" Kevin giggled at Phil's statement.

"You silly. The house wouldn't collapse!" A loud man-like scream came from outside, Phil letting out a small shriek and again went back to quivering into Kevin, Kevin holding him.

"What in the blue blazes happened to my beautiful fence?" They heard their neighbor ask himself. As Kevin listened, he heard a door in the house squeak open, and footsteps soon after. Agnes was sleep walking! Kevin watched as she went to walk into the living room, but ran head first into the hallway wall, but she then turned and walked to the back door. Kevin got up, letting go of Phil, but Phil clasped onto his arm as Kevin walked to see where Agnes was going. He saw her at the end of the hall, beating her head into the back door lightly. Kevin ran to her, Phil running after him as he had let go. Before Agnes could hit her head again, Kevin grabbed her forehead and put his other hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from the door.

Kevin picked her up in his arms and looked at Phil as he had came over and rubbed her forehead lightly.

"I'm going to go put her back to bed." Kevin said as Agnes snuggled against him. Phil watched as Kevin walked down the hall and back to the girls' room, but then Phil gasped as a strange sound came from the door, almost as if someone threw a rock at it. Phil shivered and reached for the knob, twisting it and walking outside and standing in front of the door.

"B-Bello?" He asked and got nothing in return. Phil jumped down the four steps and hit the ground, walking to the small swing set that stood in the yard, looking around. Phil heard a swoosh and looked towards the neighbors house, seeing a black figure jump from their yard into theirs. Phil bounced as the ground shook again as the thing hit the ground, Kevin feeling it from inside the house.

Kevin ran out of the girls' room and looked down the hallway, seeing that the back door had been left open slightly.

"Phil?" Kevin called as he walked towards the door. He heard small moaning like quivering noises from outside and ran to see what it was. Kevin looked outside, seeing Phil backed up against the black rotted fence that bordered around Gru's back yard, as a sharp claw shone just inches away from his face.

"PHIL!" Kevin yelled and ran to him, jumping in between the claw and the minion.

"K-Kevin! W-What is t-that?" Phil shivered, voice shaky.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry, Phil! I won't let you get hurt!" As Kevin looked back at the claw, he noticed that it looked very dull, but then it fell to the ground as did the whole arm. Kevin looked down, trying to see what the thing was, but couldn't see. He then heard Phil gasped.

"Kevin, look!" Phil said, pointing towards the back door. Kevin looked to see Agnes walking down the stairs and to the thing that laid on the ground in front of them. She stopped and yawned as she opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled, getting down on her knees and hugging the creature. Kevin stood back, Phil behind him. Agnes held her head to the creature's cheek, hearing tiny sweet roars deep inside its throat.

"Kevin," Agnes said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "it's Toney. He's hurt, Kevin!" Kevin couldn't believe it and got down on the ground with them, as did Phil.

"We need to take him inside! He needs to get better!" Agnes cried, grabbing onto the side of Toney's face and hugging him. Kevin patted Toney lightly on the back of the head, not noticing a small burn mark, making Toney cringe. Kevin stood up and looked back at Phil.

"Latnasa!" (The console!) Kevin said, and Phil nodded, running over to the corner of the yard behind the shed, a small console coming out of the ground, revealing a green button. Phil pushed it and a secret door in the back of the shed opened. It was an elevator!

"Come on Toney! Just stand for a little while; enough to make it over to the elevator!" Agnes begged, Toney pushing himself off of the ground and limping to the back of the shed, falling inside and Kevin and Agnes got in behind him. Agnes sat by his head and rubbed his ears lightly as Kevin told Phil to take them down into the minion apartments, close to Kevin's room. Phil pushed a few buttons on the wall, typing in the number of Kevin's room and pulling a lever, the elevator door closing and speeding down.

"Poor Toney." Agnes cooed, rubbing the creature's cheek. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, just down the hall from Kevin's room.

"Come on, Toney. Just one more time!" Agnes whispered, Toney getting up and almost falling back over, but grabbed the opening of the elevator. Kevin led everyone to his room and unlocked the door, letting Toney inside, and sitting down lightly on the floor.

"Agnes," Kevin said, "ootalada neja?" (This is the thing that helped us?) Agnes nodded.

"Now we have to help him, Kevin!" she said, hugging Toney's stomach, holding what used to be orange fur. Phil turned on the lights and everyone looked at the burns and black fur on Toney, who hummed deeply. Kevin looked back at Phil and whispered,

"Don't let anyone know about this. They'll freak!" Kevin whispered as quietly as possible, enough for Agnes not to hear him. Phil nodded.

"Aw, he needs a bath." Agnes whined. Kevin walked over and picked up one on Toney's paws, looking at the horrible burns on his palms and the tips of his hand, under where his claws were.

"Wait a minute. Kevin, didn't daddy give all of the minions' burn cream just if they ever got burnt while working in the lab?" Agnes asked. Kevin nodded and looked back at Phil who then walked into the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet until he found the small pink bottle.

Phil and Kevin took off their gloves and put some of the burn relief cream on their hands, rubbing it on Toney's burns. At first it stung and Toney grunted in pain, but then he most relieving feel came over him and he was relaxed, letting out a happy sigh.

"Nosa?" (Better?) Kevin asked, Toney nodding and smiling. Kevin smiled back and then Toney grabbed the two minions and hugged them tightly. Phil laughed but moaned as he breathed, Kevin doing the same. After Toney had put them both down, he laid on the floor on his side, Kevin taking his blanket off of his bed and throwing it over him. Kevin gave a sleepy Agnes to Phil and they both went back upstairs and Kevin stayed with Toney in his room.

"Hey," Kevin said, Toney opening his left eye slightly to see the minion sitting on his bed, "I never got a chance to thank you for helping us out in the forest." Toney's face was blank at first, but then his small smile turned to a huge grin.

"_No problem Kevin. Just take care of that girl." _Kevin heard in his head, but Toney hadn't even moved his mouth. Kevin smiled and laid down in bed, taking his pillow case off of his pillow and squirming inside of it, falling asleep as Toney did the same.


	12. Chapter 12

A chilling breeze burned against Kevin's cheek and he smacked a gloved hand over it to shield it. He opened his eyes, seeing blurry blotches of green. Kevin blinked, eyes clearing up and he saw where he was, letting out a girlish shriek.

"Bookalata!?" (Where am I!?) He yelled, looking around frantically. But Kevin soon saw that he was just hovering over the Gru family house.

"Higher, Toney! Higher!" Kevin heard Agnes yell and turned his head back, seeing Agnes laying over Toney's shoulder, giggling.

"Bah! Agnes! Halagata!" (Get down from there!) Kevin yelled, reaching up to her, but Toney held him around his body and Kevin could only move his arms.

"I'm okay, Kevin! Toney won't let anything bad happen to me." Agnes smiled, Toney whispering a slight roar in agreement. Kevin let out a sigh of relief, placing his hand on his chest and taking a deep breath as he tried to slow down his rapidly beating heart. But then he looked down again, seeing that they were no longer near the roof of the house.

"AAAH! Shala pona!" (Take us down!) Kevin screamed, grasping Toney's big furry arm tight. Agnes just giggled at how freaked out Kevin was. But Kevin then snapped out of his shaky, scared state, noticing something that just popped into his mind.

"Ay! Neilo jalacka bo!" (The neighbors will see you!) Agnes gasped as the thought had never crossed her.

"I forgot about the neighbors! I just figured since Mr. Gru and mommy were out that it would be okay!"

Q-Q

Vector walked outside to get the mail, still in his neon orange pajamas and a neat white robe. He lent over to pick up the paper, then held it up to see the headlines, letting out a yawn and sipping his coffee. But as he read little bits of his newspaper, a bright purple object caught his eye and he looked up, squinting.

"That's some weird looking balloon." He said to himself before bringing his coffee mug, a big orange 'V' in its white center, back to his pursed lips. But then he saw that it wasn't a balloon; that it was some kind of weird creature he had never seen! His pupil's shrunk and he let go of his mug, it falling and shattering on the sidewalk.

"What is THAT!?" He shouted, clicking a tiny button on the side of his glasses. They had turned into binoculars and focused in on the creature. Vector could see it holding two small things, recognizing them as one of Gru's girls and one of his minions, a green and white checkered golf cap on its head. A smirk crept over Vector's face.

"So Gru must have created that thing! I wonder what it does." Vector gasped and pulled the newspaper over his head.

"Or maybe, he's competing against me in the Creature Feature International Science Fair!" Vector ran to the mote that guarded his house, reaching in and pulling out a weird looking fish; a piranha with shark fins and hundreds more teeth.

"Don't worry Piranha Shark! I'll make sure we win! I'll just have to destroy Gru's creation!" Vector laughed evilly and patted the hybrid that he had created, looking back at the big purple creature one last time before closing the big white gate doors with the press of a small red button.

Q-Q

As Toney touched the ground with his feet, Kevin pushed at his arm, falling out of Toney's grasp and hitting the grass. He cheered and laid on the ground, smiling and cooing as he rubbed his face against the cool surface.

"Goodness, Kevin. I never knew that you hated flying that much." Agnes said, scratching her chin. Kevin glared back at her, but then smiled as he could not resist her little giggles. Suddenly, Toney's nose twitched and his whiskers curled as he took a deep breath in. His furry, burnt orange chest puffed out as he sucked in a great amount of air, then let out a tremendous roar. Agnes shrieked, not knowing what he did it for and ran to Kevin, the two holding each other. Kevin tried to grab a hold of his golf cap, but it had blown off of his head and slammed into the back door of the house.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kevin yelled as Toney stopped. Agnes clutched on to the back of Kevin's vest, tip toeing behind him. Toney got ready to fly again and Agnes ran to him, Kevin running after her to stop her. But he tripped on one of his loose shoe laces and fell. He looked up from the ground, seeing Agnes jump and clutch on to Toney's chest as he flew up into the air.

"AGNES!" Kevin screamed, hands on the sides of his face as he trembled. He ran into the house and to the living room where he saw Tim, the tall minion with a beard and tie, sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Tim! Tim!" Kevin yelled running at him, but Tim never sat down the paper. Then Kevin tackled Tim onto the floor, the two landing in a pile.

"Gah, Kevin!" Tim growled as Kevin laid across him. The newspaper fluttered over his face.

"Tim! Where's your minion car!?" Kevin yelled standing and grabbing Tim by the straps of his overalls and shaking him off of the floor. Tim mumbled angrily and flailed his arms around as he tried to grab the newspaper and pull it off of his face. He ripped it off, Kevin seeing his face a different shade; a hint of red. Kevin stopped shaking him and Tim grabbed him by the collar of his vest and smacked him back and forth across the face.

"Tim! Tim, stop!" Kevin yelled, slapping back at the older minion. They both began slapping vigorously at each other, attracting the attention of Phil as he was pulling his maids uniform over him.

"Hey guys!" He yelled, running in and pushing them away from each other. Tim backed away, straightening his striped tie and repositioning his goggles. He cleared his throat.

"Kevin," he said, "you my boy are getting the paper for me next Sunday morning." Tim brushed himself off, Phil seeing that some dust had collected on the shoulders of his white undershirt and pulled out his pink feather duster to brush it away.

"You might not believe this, but there was this big purple and orange creature, sort of looks like a cat mixed with a rabbit…..bear thing…..and it flew away! With Agnes! I need your help because you're the only minion who has a car!" Tim gave Kevin the most bored looking glare he had ever seen.

"Kevin," he said, closing his eyes and pinching at the center piece of his goggles, "why would ANYONE believe that some fluffy creature flew away with a little girl?" Kevin looked at Tim, arms hanging to the floor as he slouched over, Phil coming and dusting him off as well. But then a thought occurred to him; something that Tim could never resist: puppy dog eyes. Tim looked down, closing his eyes as he wiped away at a smudge on his goggles with his tie, but then heard sniffling. He looked up and jumped back as he saw Kevin, hands folded in front of him and to his chest as he held his head down. Kevin's lip quivered and his hat covered his eyes.

Tim eased closer to him, pitching his hat and pulling it up slightly off of Kevin's eyes, being blown back by what he saw next. Kevin's big brown eyes shone sadly as if he were about to cry.

"T-That's not going to work!" Tim yelled, trying to look away. But then Kevin somehow managed to ge his eyes to grow even bigger.

"Kevin, I may be a tad older than every other minion, but that doesn't mean I'm more-." Kevin curled up his lip.

"No, no! It's not-!" A tear suddenly fell out from underneath Kevin's goggles and Tim gave in.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Tim said, Kevin jumping up and cheering as he ran to the garage door. Tim followed behind him, slowly. Kevin stood in front of the door, waiting for the minion as he took his sweet time.

"Come on." Kevin called, but Tim continued going the same pace.

"You can go a bit faster you know." Kevin whispered to himself. But Tim didn't do anything but reach into his pocket and pull out the keys. Kevin puffed out his cheeks and tried to hold in his yell, but he couldn't wait any longer, as he looked up seeing Toney flying away with Agnes down the street.

"AH, COME ON OLD MAN!" Kevin screamed, running and picking up Tim in his arms to carry him to the garage.

"I'm not that old! If I was THAT old, I'd be beating you upside the head with a wooden cane!" Kevin ran into the garage, throwing Tim inside of the minion car.

"Woo! Minion mobile!" Kevin cheered, Tim squinting at him as he tried to find the right key. Tim started the small car and drove out of the garage slowly. As he came out to the road, he looked around, seeing the speed limit sign. It said thirty.

"There they are!" Kevin said, pointing into the air. Tim looked around, not seeing them at first.

"Oh. Okay." He said. Kevin had expected Tim to go a lot faster than what he was, but he didn't.

"Tim! Balla gwa!" (Speed up!)

"Unlike you Kevin, I'm going to obey the law and go the speed limit." Kevin blinked, then grabbed Tim by the back of his overalls and pulled him away from the steering wheel.

"Bah!" Tim yelled as he slammed into the back of the vehicle. "Kevin!" But as he stood up and ran at the minion, Kevin grabbed the wheel and slammed down on the gas pedal, sending Tim flying back. He slammed back against the end of the car, the force holding him back from doing much of anything.

"K-Kevin, you just….wait till I get a hold of you!"


End file.
